


Sentinel and Guide

by kernel



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kernel/pseuds/kernel
Summary: Made for Sentinel Bingo.Prompt: Role ReversalI went with Lee Brackett as Jim's guide.





	Sentinel and Guide




End file.
